Las seis etapas del amor
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Una sola noche basta para que, meses después, Hermione se vea sola y sin un sitio donde vivir, hasta que Draco Malfoy acude a su rescate con una oferta altruista... al menos al principio. Aunque años atrás Draco renunció a lo que significaba su apellido, está resuelto a conseguir la herencia que le toca por derecho. Pero para eso necesita una esposa. ¿Saldrán ambos beneficiados?
1. Compañeros

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío.

 **~N/A:** ¡Hola! Efectivamente, vuestros ojos no os engañan: esto es un nuevo fic. No tenía claro si publicarlo por varios motivos: está lleno de clichés y se parece mucho a otro fic que ya tengo en proceso, _Venganza espumosa_ , pero ya tengo 3 capítulos escritos de 4k o más cada uno, y me da penita desperdiciarlos. Como podréis intuir, esta historia estará dividida en seis capítulos, cada uno correspondiente a la etapa que caracteriza en ese momento la relación de Draco y Hermione.

Quiero dar las gracias a las chicas del grupo Team Dramione por haberme apoyado aunque ya tenga muchos fics en proceso. Ahora sumo otro más, pero bueno, al menos esto garantiza que no me iré de FF en un tiempo. **N/A~**

* * *

 **LAS SEIS ETAPAS DEL AMOR**

* * *

 **I. Compañeros**

Hermione suspiró mientras contemplaba cómo la enésima lechuza depositaba otro papel en la pila de informes por revisar que tenía que terminar antes de marcharse.

― _Acepta el puesto de jefa del Departamento del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, Hermione… Estás más que cualificada para el puesto, Hermione… No te costará nada organizarlo todo, Hermione…_ Maldito Kingsley ―musitó mientras cogía otro informe y empezaba a leer.

―¿Dos semanas aquí y ya empiezas a hablar sola? ―preguntó su compañero de oficina.

Hermione fulminó con la mirada a Draco Malfoy.

En las tres últimas semanas, habían pasado tres cosas: Hermione Granger había sido ascendida, Harry y Ginny habían tenido un hijo, y Bill había resultado herido por un hechizo en una pirámide egipcia recién descubierta. Como consecuencia, el puesto de jefe de los Aurores y el de jefe de Uso Incorrecto de Artefactos Muggles habían quedado vacíos temporalmente. Así, Draco Malfoy había pasado a ocupar temporalmente el puesto de Harry y, como Arthur solo estaría fuera un mes, Kingsley les había encargado a él y a Hermione que se encargaran del trabajo del señor Weasley.

Hermione llevaba una semana haciendo trabajo y medio y ya tenía ganas de volver a su antiguo puesto como una funcionaria más.

―Si tuvieras que hacer todo esto hoy ―señaló el montón de papeles―, seguro que tendrías la misma cara.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja y señaló su pila de trabajo con una sonrisilla.

―¿Decías?

―Touché ―concedió ella a regañadientes.

Antes de ponerse a trabajar, Hermione se tomó unos minutos para coger un papel y le escribió una nota a Ron:

 _Cariño, tengo trabajo acumulado y llegaré tarde. Quiero terminar con esto, así que no me esperes despierto si no quieres. Un beso,_

 _Hermione_

Sabía exactamente qué reacción tendría su novio en cuanto viera la nota: frunciría el ceño y mascullaría algo como «Otra vez» mientras calentaba los restos de la cena del día anterior. Últimamente Ron se enfadaba por todo: que si Hermione llegaba tarde todos los días, que si casi nunca tenían comida en la nevera, que si siempre estaba cansada…

Por no hablar de que no le gustaba la idea de que Hermione trabajara con Draco Malfoy, su enemigo en Hogwarts. A pesar de que habían pasado diez años desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, Ron seguía resentido por todo lo que había pasado. De poco sirvió que Harry defendiera a los Malfoy en los juicios o que Hermione hubiera tenido una escueta charla con él sobre lo que pasó en su mansión y hubieran llegado a un entendimiento cordial, para Ron seguía siendo el matón estirado y repelente que habían conocido en la escuela.

Siguieron trabajando en silencio hasta que Malfoy se levantó y estiró los brazos, desentumeciéndose.

―Creo que voy a necesitar ir a uno de esos… ¿Cómo llaman los muggles a esa gente que da masajes? ―preguntó.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

―¿Masajista? ―sugirió con sorna―. Tanto trabajar te fríe el cerebro, Malfoy.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

―Por supuesto que se lo que es un «masajista», Granger. Me refiero a los otros, a los que te ponen los músculos en el sitio ―explicó.

―¡Ah, un fisioterapeuta! ―Apoyó un codo en la mesa y la cara en la mano cerrada en un puño―. ¿Sabes que hay hechizos para eso, Malfoy? ―siguió burlándose.

Él, lejos de ofenderse, esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

―¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta el contacto humano.

―¿El de hombres también? Vaya, no lo sabía…

Él parpadeó y entornó los ojos, pero se relajó y soltó una carcajada.

―Bien jugado, Granger. Sé cuándo me han ganado.

Ella lo imitó e inclinó la cabeza como haciendo media reverencia.

―Siempre he sido la más lista, y lo sabes.

―Vaya, veo que os lo pasáis muy bien por aquí ―dijo una tercera voz.

Hermione dio un salto y Draco torció el gesto ligeramente al ver al intruso, pero se recompuso rápidamente y le dedicó un gesto amistoso.

―¡Weasley, qué sorpresa! ―exclamó antes de sentarse de nuevo y fingir que revisaba unos papeles.

―¡Ron! ―Hermione se levantó y se acercó a su novio. Este le dio un beso más largo de lo normal y luego miró de reojo a su compañero de despacho―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó.

Él le tendió un vaso de papel con una bebida caliente.

―Pensé que si ibas a quedarte hasta tarde, más te valía permanecer despierta. La última vez que te dormiste sobre la mesa estuviste dos días quejándote de dolor de cuello.

―¡Es verdad! ―intervino Malfoy―. Me acuerdo de que roncabas y todo.

Hermione se giró hacia él.

―¡Yo no ronco! ―exclamó. Volvió a centrarse en Ron; cogió la taza de café y le dedicó una sonrisa―. Gracias, cariño. ―Dio un sorbo, pero se estremeció por el sabor―. ¿No le has puesto azúcar?

Él pareció confuso.

―¿No te gustaba solo?

―Es a ti a quien le gusta solo, yo…

―Dos de azúcar y un poco de leche ―volvió a intervenir Malfoy con una sonrisilla de superioridad. Después de varios días conviviendo, ambos conocían los gustos cafeínicos del otro―. Perdón ―musitó, volviendo a sus asuntos.

Por su sonrisa mal disimulada, se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Ron frunció los labios en un mohín de desdén. Cogió la taza de las manos de Hermione.

―Bueno, como veo que últimamente lo único que hago es meter la pata…

―¡Ron! ―exclamó Hermione. Bajó la voz, como si eso sirviera para que Malfoy no pudiera oírlos―. Eso te lo estás diciendo tú solo, yo no…

―Nos vemos en casa. Te esperaré despierto ―cortó Ron.

Cuando se fue, Hermione se dejó caer sobre su silla, molesta.

―Ni una palabra ―dijo.

―¿Y quitarme toda la diversión? ―se quejó Malfoy, haciendo pucheritos con los labios―. ¿Desde cuándo dejas que tu novio te controle? ―inquirió.

Hermione cogió una carpeta y la abrió.

―Ron no me controla ―dijo sin mirarlo.

Cuando terminó con su trabajo del día, a las dos de la mañana, volvió a casa. Entró con sigilo, suspirando por las pocas horas que tenía para dormir. Subió de puntillas, pero cuando entró al dormitorio, la luz de la lamparilla se encendió. Ron estaba con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

―Buenas noches ―dijo con sequedad.

Hermione decidió ignorar su tono y trepó sobre la cama para darle un beso. Él apenas respondió. Hermione se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama.

Finalmente suspiró.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó, sabiendo adónde la llevaría aquella pregunta.

―¿A mí? ―respondió Ron, acostándose y dando la espalda a Hermione―. Nada. ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Has terminado ya?

―Los de hoy sí, ya veremos qué pasa mañana.

―¿Y Malfoy? ¿Él también ha terminado? ―siguió preguntando.

Hermione se giró hacia él, pero se topó con su espalda.

―Sí, se fue una hora antes que yo.

Ron hizo un sonido de reconocimiento, pero no dijo nada más. Hermione, que odiaba no hablar las cosas, volvió a intentarlo.

―¿Qué problema tienes con él? ―preguntó.

Ron se dio la vuelta y se incorporó, mirándola desde arriba.

―¿Que qué me pasa? ―exclamó―. ¡Me pasa que llegas tarde todos los días y quieres que actúe como si no pasara nada!

Hermione lo imitó y lo enfrentó con la mirada.

―¿Y qué se supone que pasa? ¿Qué quieres qué haga, que me cambie de oficina?

―¡Sí!

Hermione se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

―No puedes pensar que… ―No terminó la frase. Aquella situación le parecía hilarante.

Ron respiraba fuertemente y tenía las orejas rojas, algo que le pasaba cuando se enfadaba.

―Continua ―ordenó―. Termina de decirlo.

―Que tenemos algo ―dijo Hermione.

―Tú lo has dicho, no yo.

Y entonces Hermione se enfadó de verdad.

―¡Sabes cuánto he trabajado para este ascenso! ¿¡Qué más da si trabajo con Malfoy o con la reina de Inglaterra!? ¡Él va a lo suyo y yo a lo mío! ¡Y francamente, me ofende que creas que puedo tener algo con él solo porque quiero ser una persona responsable y terminar todo el trabajo antes de volver a casa! ―le reprochó. Cuando terminó, casi se había quedado con aliento, pero al menos lo había soltado todo.

―¿¡Y qué quieres que haga, que no me enfade al ver cómo me mira!? ―replicó él, alzando más la voz.

Ella lo miró, dolida.

―Puedes pensar lo que quieras, Ron, pero no pienso soportar tus celos por más tiempo. ―Cogió la almohada de su lado de la cama―. Me voy a dormir al sofá.

La mañana siguiente, cuando despertó con un intenso dolor de cuello y los músculos de las piernas agarrotados, pensó en ir a hablar con Ron para aclarar lo que pasaba, pero él ya se había marchado a trabajar.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado y se metió en la ducha. Necesitaba despejarse si no quería ir a trabajar con aspecto de zombi enfadado con su novio. Cuando llegó a la oficina, Malfoy, tan impecable como siempre, le tendió un café recién hecho.

―Vaya, parece que te hayan golpeado con una bludger. Varias veces ―añadió.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Gracias, Malfoy. Tan encantador como siempre.

Él sonrió.

―De nada. Eso intento siempre. Bueno ―se sentó en la esquina de su mesa―, ¿qué ha pasado?

Hermione dudó entre contarle que Ron estaba celoso de él o callarse.

―Que Ron es imbécil ―terminó diciendo. Una media verdad era mejor que nada.

Y Ron no tardaría en demostrar hasta dónde llegaría su imbecilidad.

Todo se fue a la mierda un sábado.

Hermione por fin tenía toda la tarde libre, así que aprovechó para pasarse por un italiano que le gustaba mucho a Ron, encargar comida y alquilar una de esas pelis viejas que tanto le gustaban a su novio.

Pero cuando llegó a casa, Ron estaba en el baño, poniéndose colonia.

―He comprado comida italiana ―dijo.

Ron la miró a través del espejo.

―Lo siento, cariño, tengo planes. Este mes hemos tenido más ganancias y Fred quiere invitarnos a unos cuantos a cenar y a un par de cervezas. Me llevaré a Harry también, así podrá despejarse un poco. Ginny puede quedarse con James durante una noche.

Hermione no sabía si se sentía más molesta porque Ron pensara que estaba bien que su hermana se ocupara sola de su hijo mientras el padre se divertía, o por la sonrisita de satisfacción que lucía Ron en el rostro. «Ahora te toca a ti esperarme despierta», parecía decir.

Se encogió de hombros y salió del baño.

―Intenta no despertarme cuando vuelvas ―dijo.

Hermione pasó la tarde en casa, tumbada en el sofá, disfrutando de tener la mente vacía mientras veía la tele y se comía la mitad de la pasta. Metió el otro tupper en la nevera, por si a Ron le entraba hambre cuando volviera.

Se fue a dormir temprano. Después de tantos días seguidos durmiendo seis horas como máximo, quería irse a la cama sabiendo que el día siguiente no tenía que madrugar.

Cuando despertó y miró el reloj, sonrió al ver que todavía eran las siete y media. Podía dormir toooda la mañana si quería. Se dio la vuelta, esperando ver a Ron a su lado, pero la cama estaba vacía. Hermione frunció el ceño: Ron nunca había tardado tanto en volver a casa después de una noche de juerga.

Hermione no le dio más importancia al tema y volvió a dormirse. Seguramente Ron se había emborrachado mucho y Harry se lo habría llevado a su casa a dormir la mona.

Efectivamente, cuando volvió a despertar, Ron estaba tumbado a su lado. Ella lo sacudió por un hombro con suavidad. Cuando él abrió los ojos, la miró sobresaltado y se levantó.

―Voy a la ducha ―murmuró.

―Buenos días para ti también ―respondió ella mientras su novio corría al baño.

Cuando Ron volvió, libre de cualquier resto de sudor o alcohol de la noche anterior, se sentó al lado de Hermione y se quedó mirándose las manos. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero ninguna palabra cruzó sus labios.

―¿Qué pasa, Ron? ―preguntó ella, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

Él la miró con expresión avergonzada.

―Quería hablar de una cosa…

―Sí, yo también ―interrumpió Hermione. Conocía a Ron desde hacía años, y sabía lo mucho que le costaba hablar sobre sus sentimientos, así que decidió empezar ella―. Siento mucho que peleemos ―dijo―. Pero quiero que entiendas que no voy a dejar mi trabajo ni cambiarlo porque no te guste Malfoy. Somos compañeros y ya está. Eso no va a cambiar porque pasemos más tiempo juntos.

Él levantó la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada. Apretó los labios y abrió la boca para hablar.

―Sí, yo… También quería hablar de eso. Siento haberme comportado como un idiota ―dijo―. Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

Hermione sonrió. En el fondo, Ron era un buen chico. Cabezota y celoso sin motivos, pero un buen chico. Y se querían: eso era lo importante.

Hasta que pasaron tres meses y llamaron al timbre.

Era domingo por la mañana. Ron ya se había marchado a la Madriguera, donde tenían comida familiar, pero Hermione se había quedado un poco más, terminando unos informes. No le gustaba llevarse el trabajo a casa, pero eso le garantizaba empezar de cero el lunes.

Cerró la última carpeta con un suspiro de satisfacción y la dejó encima del montón. Se levantó para ir a por su bolso, pero apenas dio dos pasos cuando llamaron al timbre.

Cuando Hermione fue a abrir, se encontró con una chica de pelo rubio rizado y ojos azules hinchados, aparentemente, de llorar. Hermione frunció el ceño. Lavender Brown estaba tan pálida y ojerosa que casi no la había reconocido.

―Hola ―saludó, extrañada de verla allí―. ¿Querías algo?

Lavender se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo y casi temblaba.

―¿Está Ron? ―preguntó ella con voz ahogada.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

―Tenemos comida en La Madriguera ―explicó―. Y ya llego tarde, así que… ¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte?

Lavender estalló en unos sollozos incontenibles. Hermione la cogió por los hombros y la instó a entrar en casa. La sentó en una silla y le dio un vaso de agua.

―¿Qué te pasa, Lavender? ―preguntó, cogiéndole una mano con suavidad.

Ella la miró con los ojos todavía más rojos e hinchados.

―Estoy… Estoy embarazada. De tres meses. ―Hermione se quedó boquiabierta mirándola―. Es de Ron ―añadió Lavender, como si no fuera evidente el motivo de su visita.

Y así, con unas cuantas palabras, el mundo de Hermione se derrumbó.

Cuando Lavender se fue con la promesa de Hermione de que haría que Ron hablara con ella, esta se quedó en el salón, sentada en el sofá. El silencio era su único aliado en estos casos, pero no sabía qué pensar. Lo único que sabía era que Ron iba a volver a buscarla de un momento a otro. Y no quería echarse a llorar como una tonta delante de él.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas: por qué había llegado tarde aquel día de juerga, su tentativa de contarle algo a la mañana siguiente, lo esquivo que estuvo durante varios días, que no volviera a hablar de Malfoy…

Si tan solo lo hubiera dejado contarle lo que tenía que decir, ahora no estarían en aquella situación. Simplemente ya no estarían.

Efectivamente, Ron volvió a ver por qué no había ido a comer ya. A veces Hermione detestaba ser tan lista.

La encontró en el mismo sitio en el que llevaba sentada más de una hora.

―¿Qué haces? ¿No decías que vendrías cuando terminaras? ―preguntó él con una sonrisa un tanto desconcertada.

Hermione levantó la mirada. Todavía tenía las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas.

―Lavender ha estado aquí hace un rato ―anunció.

La sonrisa de Ron se resquebrajó un poco.

―¿Sí? ¿Y qué quería? ―preguntó. Hermione pensó que era un gran actor.

―Poca cosa, en realidad ―señaló ella con un ademán. Se levantó del sofá y se enfrentó a él―: contarte que vas a ser padre.

Ron se quedó lívido. Dio un paso hacia Hermione, pero ella retrocedió dos.

―No es cierto ―dijo él.

Hermione lo miró con desprecio.

―¿Cómo puedes ser así? ―exclamó―. ¿Acaso lo niegas? ―preguntó.

―¡Lavender lleva años obsesionada conmigo! ¡Se habrá quedado embarazada de un tipo cualquiera y habrá visto la oportunidad para pillarme! ―respondió él.

Casi parecía convincente. Casi.

―Dice que está de tres meses. Encaja con el día que saliste de fiesta con tu hermano y Harry ―señaló ella. Se le escaparon un par de lágrimas que retiró furiosamente con el dorso de la mano―. ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te acostaste con ella! ―le gritó―. ¡Niega que ese hijo es tuyo si eres valiente!

Ron vaciló, pero finalmente se rindió.

―Cometí un error, Hermione…

Ella inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Hasta que no lo había admitido, Hermione conservó la pequeña esperanza de que todo fuera mentira. Lamentablemente, no era así.

―¿Cómo pudiste? ―preguntó, dolida.

―¡Te pasas día y noche en el trabajo! ¡Apenas te veo! ¡Y además, está Malfoy…! ―exclamó él. Dicho así, sonaba como si la culpa de que le hubiera sido infiel la tenía la propia Hermione.

―¡Otra vez Malfoy! ―respondió ella, gritando―. ¡Ya te dije que no hay nada entre nosotros! ¡No tenías ningún motivo para tirarte a Lavender, gilipollas!

Y sin esperar respuesta, Hermione subió corriendo las escaleras. Con varios movimientos de varita, metió todas sus cosas en su bolso sin fondo. Ron, que la había seguido, se situó delante de la puerta.

―No te vayas, por favor ―suplicó él. Hasta tenía lágrimas en los ojos―. Quédate. Prometo compensártelo. Hablaré con Lavender, arreglaré esto…

Hermione se giró hacia él con furia.

―¡¿«Arreglarlo!? ¡Por Merlín, Ron, es un bebé, no algo roto! ¡No puedes deshacerte de él y fingir que no ha pasado nada!

Ron no respondió, se limitó a mirarla con expresión de cordero degollado. Hermione levantó el mentón y cuadró los hombros.

―Adiós, Ron.

Y se desapareció, dejando a su ahora exnovio solo.

Se tomó varios días libres, que aprovechó para sanar su corazón roto en la calidez de la casa de Luna. La muchacha la abrazaba y la dejaba llorar sobre su hombro y a veces dejaba una taza de té con miel en su mesilla de noche.

Al tercer día, decidió que ya había llorado bastante. Tocaba volver al trabajo.

Mucha gente la miraba y cuchicheaba sobre sus ojeras y el rumor de que ella y Ron Weasley habían roto. Hermione no les hizo caso; si lo hacía, terminaría matando a alguien.

Antes de que entrara en su despacho compartido, se encontró con Arthur, que salía del suyo. Hermione no había visto a ningún miembro de la familia Weasley excepto Ginny, que había ido a consolarla y a decirle lo gilipollas que era su hermano, así que no sabía cómo la trataría su exsuegro.

Arthur, haciendo gala de su gran corazón, le sonrió con cierta tristeza.

―Ron nos lo ha contado. Lo siento mucho, hija.

Ella asintió, agradeciendo su… bueno, su no odio.

―Yo también lo siento.

―¡No, no! ―replicó él rápidamente―. ¡Es Ron quien debe sentirse culpable! ―Arthur dio un paso tentativo hacia ella, y Hermione no pudo resistirse y lo abrazó―. Molly y yo queremos que sepas que nada ha cambiado para nosotros: sigues siendo hija nuestra. Y puedes venir a vernos siempre que quieras.

Hermione se conmovió. Los Weasley siempre habían sido como su familia, y se alegraba de que aquello no cambiara porque no estuviera con su hijo.

―Hubiéramos ido a verte, pero… No sabíamos si querrías recibirnos ―siguió el hombre.

Hermione se secó un par de lágrimas.

―Siempre me alegraré de veros, Arthur. Siempre.

Él apretó ligeramente los labios antes de preguntar:

―¿Has visto a Ron? Fuimos a vuestra… a su casa, y no estaba. Molly está preocupada.

―Harry me dijo que se está quedando con ellos durante unos días, y que les había pedido a él y a Ginny que no os lo contara ―informó―. Es todo lo que sé.

―Es bueno saberlo ―dijo él con cierto alivio―. ¿Me prometes que vendrás a comer algún día?

Hermione sonrió.

―Por supuesto. Solo que… todavía no.

Arthur asintió, comprensivo, y se marchó a hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

Cuando Hermione entró en su despacho, se encontró a Malfoy en la misma postura de siempre: chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla, mangas de la camisa arremangadas, dejando al descubierto la Marca Tenebrosa difuminada, y espalda muy recta, fruto de una educación refinada y severa. «La gente con clase no se encorva, Granger», le había dicho una vez.

―Buenos días ―saludó ella.

Malfoy levantó la cabeza para mirarla y sonrió profusamente.

―¡Granger! ¡Ya pensaba que me tocaría ocuparme de tu trabajo para toda la eternidad!

Ella enarcó una ceja, divertida, casi sin quererlo.

―¿Me marcho tres días y ya me echas de menos?

―¿Echarte de menos? ¿Con esa manía que tienes de dar golpecitos con los dedos? ¡Ni hablar! ―exclamó―. Lo he pensado bien y creo que puedes volver al agujero del que has salido.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

―Casi desearía que Harry no te hubiera cedido su puesto.

Draco sonrió.

―¿«Casi»? Estoy halagado.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada de broma y se sentó a su mesa. Empezó a trabajar, pero su mente pronto volvió al centro de sus problemas: Ron. ¿Dónde estaría?, se preguntó. Dio un golpe en la mesa inconscientemente, enfadada por verse pensando en él de nuevo.

―Tranquila, Granger, o tendrás que comprar una mesa de oficina nueva ―señaló Malfoy.

Hermione suspiró.

―No tengo la cabeza donde tendría que estar ―dijo.

Draco se levantó, se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano. Hermione lo miró sin comprender.

―Creo que podrán vivir sin nosotros un rato. ¿Te apetece un café? ―sugirió.

Hermione aceptó su mano y se levantó.

―Necesito un buen café, sí.

En la cafetería del Ministerio la comida estaba bastante mala, pero servían el mejor café de Gran Bretaña, así que con sendas tazas en la mano, se sentaron en una mesa apartada.

―Bueno… ―empezó él.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

―¿Qué has escuchado exactamente? ―preguntó. Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que se decía sobre ella.

―De todo: desde que has tenido un aborto hasta que tú y la Coma… Ron lo habéis dejado. Aunque personalmente me decanto por la segunda opción ―dijo antes de tomar un sorbo a su americano.

Hermione se tomó unos segundos para responder. Se quedó mirando el vapor que salía de la taza blanca de porcelana.

―Has acertado ―terminó diciendo. Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, disfrutando de su café. Draco la miraba de vez en cuando, pero no parecía querer forzar la conversación, algo que ella agradeció―. ¿Te acuerdas de Lavender Brown? ―preguntó cuando estuvo lista para hablar del tema.

Draco asintió.

―¿Qué pasa con ella? ―preguntó, pero una chispa brilló en sus ojos―. ¡No puede ser! ¿Con ella?

Hermione sonrió con amargura.

―Y no solo eso. La ha dejado embarazada ―explicó.

Draco se recostó en su silla, entre asombrado e incrédulo.

―¿Ron Weasley te ha cambiado por Lavender Brown? ―dijo. Parecía un halago―. Desde luego, siempre he sabido que al final yo tenía razón.

―¿Sobre qué?

―Al final la cagaría y terminarías por dejarlo ―sentenció Malfoy. Hermione odiaba esa sonrisa suya de superioridad.

―Podrías habérmelo dicho antes, me habría ahorrado muchos pañuelos de papel empapados en lágrimas.

Él rio. Se encogió de hombros.

―Parecías tan enamorada… Casi me daba ganas de vomitar al verte mirar al zanahorio. ―Draco hizo un gesto de asco―. Empalagoso, si me preguntas.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Como se nota que nunca te has enamorado.

Una sombra pasó por sus ojos, y Hermione estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero él volvió a sonreír con afección.

―Ahí me has pillado ―contestó―. Bueno, ¿y qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Dónde vives?

―Hubiera ido a casa de Ginny, pero era demasiado arriesgado, así que ahora estoy con Luna. La casa que compartíamos es de Ron ―explicó

Cinco años antes, Ron y Hermione habían decidido que estaban preparados para irse a vivir juntos, pero como Hermione no disponía de los ingresos suficientes, Ron pagó la entrada de una casa. Habían acordado que ella le devolvería el dinero, pero había pasado el tiempo y él se había negado a que Hermione le pagara nada, así que lo dejaron estar. Tampoco añadieron el nombre de ella a las escrituras, así que la casa solo era propiedad de Ron.

Draco chasqueó la lengua.

―Compartir piso. Como si fueras una universitaria ―dijo en tono burlón.

Ella se lo tomó con humor.

―Al menos tengo un plato de comida caliente cuando llego a casa. Luna ha resultado ser una excelente cocinera. Al menos cuando no está investigando Merlín sabe dónde.

―¿Y piensas quedarte allí? ―preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

―¿En qué estás pensando? Me das miedo cuando tramas algo ―dijo ella, que ya conocía esa expresión.

―Bueno, como trabajo contigo y sé el sueldo que ganas, sé que no puedes permitirte un alquiler, al menos no como están los precios actualmente. Yo, gracias a la generosidad de mi madre, puedo permitirme alquilar un piso, pero el dinero se me acaba, así que pronto necesitaré más ingresos. ―La miró significativamente―. Y tengo una habitación libre.

Draco Malfoy había tenido una vida ejemplar después de la guerra: comprometido con Astoria Greengrass, iba en camino de aprender todo lo necesario para sustituir a su padre al frente del negocio familiar algún día. Pero un día, rompió su compromiso y anunció que quería ser Auror. Desde entonces, él y su padre no se hablaban.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo y estalló en carcajadas.

―¿Es… es broma, no? ―preguntó cuando consiguió reponerse―. ¿Tú y yo, viviendo juntos? ¿El café llevaba droga?

Draco frunció el ceño.

―No te rías, Granger. Va totalmente en serio. ¿O vas a vivir con Lunática Lovegood para siempre? ¿La acompañarás a cazar bichos imaginarios?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva.

―Luna es una gran magizoóloga. Algunos de los «bichos» que investiga sí que existen realmente.

Aunque la verdad era que no le hacía gracia tener que compartir las zonas comunes con esos insectos gigantes o esos monos azules que lo rompían todo. Por no hablar de que Luna pronto se iría a Sudamérica.

―Lo pensaré ―terminó diciendo a regañadientes―. Gracias por la oferta.

* * *

 **~N/A:** Primer capítulo, pero ya han pasado muchas cosas. No he querido centrarme mucho en cómo ha afectado a Hermione la ruptura con Ron porque eso es simplemente un catalizador, no lo más importante del fic. Perdóname, Ron, por haberte hecho el malo otra vez :( Pero como podréis comprobar, el fic será algo ligerito, sin mucho drama, para compensar lo que está pasando en el resto de mis fics.

La próxima actualización será el día 24 de junio.

¿Me dejáis un **review** contándome qué os ha parecido? **N/A~**

MrsDarfoy


	2. Aliados

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Wow, es increíble el buen recibimiento que ha tenido este fic *se emociona* Muchas gracias por esos 45 favs, 73 follows y 21 reviews, ya sabéis que eso (sobre todo los rw, no me cansaré de decirlo) es el motor de cualquier escritora. ¡A leer! **N/A~**

* * *

 **LAS SEIS ETAPAS DEL AMOR**

* * *

 **II. Aliados**

Hermione no tardó ni un mes en acudir a Draco.

―¿Tu oferta de ser compañeros de piso sigue en pie? ―le preguntó una mañana, sonando casual.

Él no levantó la mirada de su mesa, pero sonrió con triunfo.

―Por supuesto. Solo tengo una norma ―dijo con seriedad―: nada de ligues. ―Hermione parpadeó―. ¡Es broma! Tráete a quien quieras ―añadió con un ademán.

Hermione sonrió de lado.

―¿Es una advertencia de que vas a traerte chicas? ―preguntó.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa pícara.

―Si vas a ponerte celosa, no.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

―Aunque te parezca imposible de creer, no todas las chicas de Hogwarts ni todas las mujeres de Gran Bretaña están loquitas por ti.

Él frunció el ceño.

―¿No? ―Fingió contrariedad―. Menuda decepción ―dijo, arrancando una carcajada a Hermione―. Puedes pasarte esta tarde si quieres ver el piso. O mudarte directamente ―se encogió de hombros―; lo que te sea más cómodo.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la dirección que Malfoy le había dado, se encontró con un edificio demasiado por debajo de la clase de alguien que se había criado en una mansión, pero decidió probar suerte y llamar al timbre de todos modos.

―Sube ―le dijo la voz de Draco por el telefonillo.

El piso estaba situado en la décima planta, y estaba claro que había sido diseñado para alguien o con recursos limitados o con pocas expectativas de aumentar la familia. Tenía dos habitaciones (una de matrimonio, que ocupaba Malfoy, y otra más pequeña, que sería la suya), un baño, una cocina y un pequeño salón-comedor que daba a un balcón.

―Vaya, nunca pensé que tú vivirías en un sitio tan…

―¿Por debajo de mi nivel? ―rio él―. Mi padre no me dejó muchas opciones, y era esto durante muchos años o vivir en un ático lujoso durante seis meses. ―Draco estaba de pie al lado de la puerta del balcón y sonreía con orgullo.

―¿Cuál era la alternativa? ―preguntó ella.

―Un matrimonio perfectamente falso con Astoria Greengrass ―explicó sin dar más detalles―. Pero mira, ven ―abrió la puerta acristalada y la invitó a salir.

Cuando Hermione salió al balcón, pudo apreciar que desde donde estaban podía verse el Támesis. A aquella hora de la tarde, el sol arrancaba al agua destellos dorados y naranjas. Era una vista maravillosa.

―Vaya, nunca te hubiera tomado por un sentimental ―dijo ella.

Él se apoyó en la barandilla, a su lado, y la miró de reojo.

―¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una caja de sorpresas.

Sí que lo eres, pensó ella.

Hizo la mudanza varios días después. Cuando se lo dijo a Luna, la rubia se limitó a encogerse de hombros y asentir. «Lo que tú veas mejor para ti, Hermione». Con Luna la vida siempre era así de sencilla.

Los rumores sobre ella aumentaron, pero ahora el personaje masculino era otro. Hermione sabía perfectamente lo que todos pensaban que ella y Malfoy tenían, pero los ignoró, como hacía siempre. Hermione y Malfoy se llevaban sorprendentemente bien para dos caracteres tan opuestos, y no iba a dejar que unos chismorreos sin fundamento le arruinaran la convivencia.

Draco había resultado ser un excelente crítico de cine.

―Creo que desde que descubrí el maravilloso invento que es esa caja mágica, habré visto miles de películas. ―Hermione observaba fascinada como hablaba de un tema tan poco característico de la imagen que tenía de él.

A cambio las sesiones de cine, Hermione le enseñaba a cocinar las cosas básicas: pasta, tortilla, arroz… Malfoy era un negado para la cocina, pero después de dos semanas, podía hervir macarrones sin que se le pegaran.

Y por un breve lapso de tiempo, tuvo la sensación de que todo iba bien.

Hasta que Ron reapareció.

Se encontró con él un día que iba al trabajo. No lo había vuelto a ver desde que cortaron, un par de meses atrás. Parecía estar bien, aunque seguía mirándola con cara de pena.

Hermione no se reblandeció ni un poquito.

―¿Qué quieres, Ron? ―preguntó sin aminorar el paso.

Él la siguió hasta el interior del Ministerio.

―¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó.

Hermione enarcó una ceja. ¿Ahora se preocupaba por ella?

―Bien, gracias. ¿Has venido para preguntarme eso? Bien podrías haberme mandado una lechuza.

Él la agarró por el brazo y la detuvo.

―¿Es cierto? ―inquirió con ansiedad.

―¿El qué exactamente? ―respondió ella, entrecerrando los ojos. No le gustaba nada su tono.

―He oído que te has mudado con Malfoy. ―Sonaba resentido.

Ella se zafó de su agarre y lo miró con severidad.

―Lo que yo haga con mi vida es asunto mío, Ron. Pero sí, vivo con él.

La gente empezaba a mirarlos con curiosidad y a detenerse disimuladamente para escuchar su discusión. Hermione no les prestó atención, a pesar de que estaban montando un escándalo y no se libraría de los cuchicheos sobre ella en semanas.

―Qué pronto me has olvidado, ¿no? ―dijo él con resentimiento y cierto desprecio.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, incrédula, y soltó un ruidito de desdén.

―¿Quieres que hablemos de quién olvida a quién? Porque si no recuerdo mal, tú eres bueno en eso de olvidar ciertos sucesos y a ciertas personas durante un período de tiempo. ¿Cómo están Lavender y el bebé? ―inquirió, cruzándose de brazos.

Ron miró hacia el suelo.

―No lo sé ―musitó―. Pero sí sé que te echo de menos, cariño.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Hermione montó en cólera.

―¡Haberlo pensado antes de ponerme los cuernos, imbécil! ¡Y deja de intentar que vuelva contigo, porque eso no pasará! ―Se dio la vuelta para ir a su despacho, pero se lo pensó mejor: volvió sobre sus pasos y apuntó a Ron con el dedo―. ¡Y que sepas que lo que Malfoy y yo hagamos o dejemos de hacer no es asunto tuyo! ―añadió.

Cuando entró en su oficina y cerró la puerta, se sintió triunfal por haberle dejado las cosas claras a Ron, pero se mordió el labio con cierto arrepentimiento al no haber dejado claro que entre Malfoy y ella no había nada. No quería implicar a Draco en los rumores sobre su vida, aunque ya lo era.

Lo único que había conseguido con aquella discusión en público era avivar el fuego, pero así al menos Ron tendría claro que no iba a volver con él.

Cuando Draco entró, se acercó a su mesa y se sentó en el borde. La miró con una sonrisa.

―De camino aquí me han preguntado tres veces que cuándo hemos empezado a salir. ¿Puedo mentir e inventarme los detalles sobre nuestra relación ficticia o prefieres que los ignore?

Hermione meneó la cabeza.

―Te gustan demasiado los chismes para ser alguien con una educación tan refinada. ―Suspiró―. Lo siento, no pretendía meterte en esto. Es que Ron…

Le contó todos los problemas que había tenido con Ron por él. Malfoy la escuchó en silencio, pero cuando terminó su relato, estalló en carcajadas.

―O sea, no es que pueda culparle: al fin y al cabo, creía que competía contra esto ―se señaló; Hermione puso los ojos en blanco―; pero ¿en serio? ¿No sabe que ya hemos salido de la escuela o qué?

Hermione se pasó una mano por el pelo, retirándolo hacia atrás, pero no respondió. Malfoy soltó una última risa antes de sentarse en su mesa y ponerse a trabajar.

Los días trascurrieron sin mayores incidentes hasta que recibieron las invitaciones para la fiesta anual que daba el Ministerio. La tarjeta de papel color crema venía acompañada con una nota del ministro. Hermione se quedó mirándola, extrañada.

 _Señorita Granger, venga a mi despacho hoy a las once._

Miró a Malfoy, que sostenía en la mano una nota idéntica.

―¿Qué crees que querrá Kingsley? ―preguntó él.

―Ni idea ―respondió ella. Miró el reloj; eran las once menos diez―. Pero supongo que pronto lo averiguaremos.

Cuando se presentaron en el despacho del ministro, este les abrió la puerta y los recibió con una sonrisa.

―Pasad, pasad. Tomad asiento.

Hermione y Draco se sentaron en las sillas que había enfrente del escritorio del ministro. Este se tomó unos segundos para inspeccionarlos antes de hablar, pero Hermione, ligeramente ansiosa, se le adelantó.

―¿Hemos hecho algo mal? ―preguntó―. Sé que últimamente me demoro demasiado en entregar los informes, y el otro día olvidé hablar con…

―Granger, tranquilízate ―dijo Malfoy, palmeándole una mano―. No van a quemar a nadie en la hoguera. ―Miró a Shacklebolt―. Eso creo.

El hombre rio.

―Nadie quiere repetir lo de Salem, y menos por unos cuantos papeles sin importancia.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante la mención de que su trabajo no tenía importancia, pero no dijo nada. El ministro prosiguió con su explicación.

―Como sabéis, en un mes celebramos la fiesta anual del Ministerio, pero además también se cumplen diez años desde que terminó la guerra. He estado hablando con unos colegas y creemos que sería buena idea que varios empleados distinguidos del ministerio dieran un discurso para conmemorar este período de paz y entendimiento.

―¿Y quiere que seamos nosotros? ―preguntó Hermione. Internamente se sentía halagada porque hubieran pensado en ella―. ¿Y Harry?

Kingsley volvió a reír.

―Si le pido a Harry que represente una vez más el papel de salvador del mundo mágico, me colgará por los pies en lo alto de la estatua de la entrada. Además ―se inclinó hacia delante y sonrió―, si los rumores son ciertos sobre vosotros…

Hermione bufó. Ni el ministro se libraba de tener una vena cotilla.

―Le aseguro que no lo son.

―Pero vivís juntos, ¿no?

Hermione empezaba a exasperarse con tanta tontería.

―Un hombre y una mujer pueden vivir juntos en la misma casa sin tener que estar implicados emocional o físicamente.

Draco se acarició el mentón.

―Continúe la frase. ¿Si los rumores son ciertos… qué?

Shacklebolt hizo un ademán con la mano.

―Bueno, mucha gente vería con buenos ojos una historia de amor entre un antiguo mortífago y una heroína de guerra hija de muggles ―señaló―. Abre muchas puertas. ―Hermione y Draco se miraron―. Y por lo que tengo entendido, el puesto de jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica quedará vacante pronto.

―¿Qué está sugiriendo, señor ministro? ―preguntó Draco con los ojos ligeramente entornados y una sonrisa calculadora.

El otro hombre se encogió de hombros.

―Nada, teniendo en cuenta que los rumores son falsos. Solo digo que una unión de este tipo hubiera sido muy beneficiosa para ambos. Y hablando de uniones, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿No te estás quedando sin tiempo? ―preguntó.

Hermione miró a Draco, sin tener idea de a qué se refería Kingsley, pero este estaba con la mirada fija en un punto de la pared, pensativo.

―Bueno ―prosiguió el ministro―, ¿entonces puedo contar con vosotros para que deis un discurso en la fiesta? ―preguntó.

―Por supuesto, señor. Y me encargaré de que Malfoy redacte el suyo. Cuando vuelva a este planeta, claro ―añadió, chasqueando los dedos enfrente de los ojos grises de su compañero.

Este salió de su ensoñación y la miró. Por su expresión, parecía que acabara de descubrirla.

―Que tenga un buen día, Shacklebolt ―dijo antes de levantarse.

Hermione pasó todo el día preguntándose a qué se había referido Kingsley cuando dijo que a Draco se le terminaba el tiempo, pero no quería parecer una entrometida y decidió, muy a su pesar, no indagar en el tema a no ser que fuera Malfoy quien lo sacara a relucir.

Por suerte para ella, Malfoy sacó el tema aquella misma noche.

Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo un libro, cuando Draco entró en la cocina y volvió con una botella de vino tinto y dos copas de cristal. Ella cerró el libro y levantó una ceja inquisitiva.

―¿Qué celebramos? ¿Lo bien que va nuestra relación ficticia? ―bromeó.

Draco rio, pero negó con la cabeza.

―Brindamos por futuras celebraciones.

―Creo que me he perdido. ¿Trelawney te ha pegado la clarividencia?

Él le ofreció una copa mientras se sentaba en el sofá a su lado. La miró con una de esas sonrisas que anticipaban algo emocionante.

―¿Qué te parecería casarte conmigo? ―preguntó.

Hermione, que en ese momento estaba bebiendo un sorbo de vino, se atragantó y estuvo a punto de ahogarse. Cuando por fin pudo respirar con normalidad, miró a Draco con la cara roja y los ojos desorbitados.

―¡¿Qué demonios dices?! ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? ―exclamó.

A él le pareció muy divertida su reacción, pues soltó una carcajada. Dejó la copa en el suelo y levantó las manos en gesto apaciguador.

―Deja que me explique. El señor ministro nos ha hecho ver muy amablemente todas las ventajas de nuestra relación. Podríamos llegar muy lejos en el Ministerio, además de tener absoluta admiración de toda la comunidad mágica.

Hermione lo miró con escepticismo.

―No me interesa tener tanta influencia.

Él sonrió, desafiante.

―¿Ah, no? ¿Seguro que no quieres estar al frente de Seguridad Mágica? Granger, pasamos ocho años en Hogwarts, he visto esa sonrisilla de satisfacción cada vez que respondías bien una pregunta. ¿Seguro que no quieres estar al mando? ¿No te gusta que la gente dependa de ti y asegurarte de que todo se haga según el plan?

Hermione se mordió el labio. Maldito Slytherin convincente.

―Aun así, no creo que «quedar bien delante de la gente» sea motivo suficiente para casarnos, Malfoy ―dijo.

Él suspiró.

―Bueno, está también el tema de mi herencia… ―dijo―. Está estipulado que los herederos Malfoy tienen que casarse antes de los veintinueve años si quieren tener acceso a su herencia. Me queda apenas un año para llegar a la edad máxima. En caso contrario, la herencia pasaría a mi pariente más cercano: Teddy. Por muy adorable que me parezca el niño, me gustaría ver el dinero de mi padre en _mi_ cámara de Gringotts. Y si me caso con una… ―calló, mirando a Hermione.

―¿Sangre sucia? ―sugirió ella.

―Hija de muggles ―prefirió usar él―, le daré una doble patada en sus huevos forrados en seda verde. ―Sonrió con malicia―. No sabes cuánto desearía darle el disgusto.

Hermione se tomó un tiempo para pensar mientras fingía que bebía un poco de vino. Todo lo que Malfoy decía sonaba perfectamente razonable, pero ¿qué pintaba ella en todo el plan?

―¿Y qué gano yo? No te ofendas, Malfoy, pero no me veo casada contigo.

Él fingió ofenderse.

―¡Pero si soy un partidazo! Y muy guapo, por cierto ―añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

―Si fuera verdad, no seguirías soltero ―contraatacó ella.

―Tocado y hundido ―rio él―. Bueno, aunque con el matrimonio solo adquiriría la mitad de lo que me toca por derecho, los Malfoy somos asquerosamente ricos. ¿No te apetece, digamos… tener tu propia casa?

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

―¿Me estás comprando con una casa?

―Y el puesto de jefa del Departamento ―añadió él―. Y también podrías traer a tus padres de vuelta. ¿No mencionaste que tenían ganas de volver a casa? Y aunque no lo hagan, con el dinero podrías ir a visitarlos siempre que quisieras con esos aviones muggles, sin necesidad de esperar a que te aprueben una Aparición internacional, trámite que, por cierto, tarda meses.

Sus padres. Hermione les echaba mucho de menos. Cuando fue a buscarlos, después de la guerra, los Granger ya tenían una vida formada. Se habían comprado una casa en una pequeña ciudad cerca de la costa, donde habían abierto la primera consulta de odontología del lugar. Su padre hasta estaba aprendiendo a pescar. Como habían vendido la casa de Londres antes de irse, ahora no tenían adónde volver.

Sí, Hermione los echaba mucho de menos, pero decidió aparcar ese tema por el momento.

―Creo que el puesto no es tuyo para ir regalándolo a quien quieras.

―No, pero los Malfoy tenemos hilos por todas partes. Si se tira de los adecuados, podría ser tuyo en cuanto recupere mi estatus.

Hermione subió las piernas al sofá y apoyó el mentón en las rodillas. En realidad, no era tan mala idea: ella no tenía pensado enamorarse ni casarse en un futuro próximo, y no le vendría mal unos «ingresos extra». Y sí, aunque dijera que no, le encantaría ascender en el Ministerio.

―No quería verme obligado a hacer esto, pero… ¿por favor? ―Draco la miró con tal cara de pena que Hermione se rio―. Podrías vengarte de Weasley, además. Imagínate su cara al verte aparecer con un novio más guapo y rico que él.

Hermione se mostró tajante.

―Ron está fuera de cualquier ecuación.

Él levantó las manos.

―Vale, pues sin dar celos a la Comadreja. ¿Lo pensarás, al menos? ―pidió.

Ella asintió.

―Pero no te emociones. Tengo que sopesar los pros y los contras.

Él sonrió.

―No esperaba menos de ti.

Hermione durmió mal aquella noche. Su cerebro estaba dividido en dos partes: una que le decía que aceptara y no le diera más vueltas, y otra que enumeraba todo lo que tendría que hacer si iba a convertirse en la futura señora Malfoy. Tendría que soportar los cotilleos durante meses. Por no hablar del especial en Corazón de Bruja que les dedicarían. Ya los veía en la portada. También cabía la posibilidad de que Lucius Malfoy empezara una vendetta personal. Draco y ella no podrían casarse si se convertía en un fiambre.

¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo, Hermione!? ¡No alucines tanto!

Y claro, si iban a casarse, tendrían que vivir juntos y hacer cosas juntos, para aparentar ser una pareja feliz. ¿Podrían aguantar la farsa durante tanto tiempo? Vale que Malfoy y ella se llevaban bien y se entendían, pero…

También tendría que dar más de una explicación. Ron seguramente se mostraría herido y aseguraría que él tenía razón desde el principio. Hermione se enfadó consigo misma por estar pensando en su ex. Suspiró; la triste verdad era que no lo había olvidado del todo. A pesar de lo que había hecho, no podía dejar de quererlo de la noche a la mañana. Los asuntos del corazón llevaban tiempo.

Al final, decidió que, por mucho que lo pensara, no llegaría a ninguna resolución, así que se obligó a relajarse y dormirse. El día siguiente era sábado, así que podría ir a dar una vuelta y despejarse.

Decidió ir al callejón Diagon a dar una vuelta y comprar algún regalo para el pequeño James. Hacía tiempo que no se pasaba por casa de los Potter, y pensó en aprovechar el domingo para hacerlo, ahora que sabía que Ron ya no estaba allí.

Cuando se apareció en el callejón, aspiró los diferentes olores procedentes de las tiendas. Le encantaba ir allí, le parecía el lugar más mágico del mundo. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que fue. Se quedó maravillada por las cosas tan inverosímiles que vendían en las tiendas y por los extraños ropajes de la gente. En cierto modo, todavía se sentía una niña de once años cada vez que iba allí.

Se encaminó hacia la tienda de escobas. Tenía el presentimiento de que el Quidditch estaba grabado en el ADN del hijo de los mejores jugadores de Hogwarts, así que había pensado en regalarle al pequeño James algo relacionado con el juego.

Pasó por delante de una tienda de ropa y miró el escaparate por inercia, pero una cabellera rubia en el interior le llamó la atención. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, sus pies la guiaron hacia el interior, y solo se detuvieron a unos metros de Lavender Brown, que sostenía en alto un vestidito rosa.

Cuando notó la presencia de Hermione, la miró con una expresión de vergüenza y miedo.

―Hola ―saludó Hermione. Empezaba a arrepentirse del que sería uno de los encuentros más incómodos de su vida. O del mes, al menos.

―Hola ―respondió Lavender. Hermione echó un rápido vistazo en dirección a su vientre; todavía estaba delgada, pero se notaba una pequeña curvatura hacia fuera.

―¿Cómo va? ―preguntó Hermione. Lavender abrió la boca para responder, pero volvió a cerrarla cuando los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Hermione suspiró―. ¿Te apetece tomar un café? Sin cafeína, por supuesto.

Fueron a la cafetería que había enfrente de la tienda de artículos de Quidditch. Ninguna habló hasta que les sirvieron un café para Hermione y un té verde con una magdalena de limón para Lavender.

―Últimamente siempre tengo hambre ―explicó, mirando su taza.

―¿Cómo va el embarazo? ―inquirió Hermione.

No sabía bien por qué estaba socializando con Lavender Brown, con quien no había intercambiado más de dos frases desde que había ido a buscar a Ron, tres meses atrás, pero la mujer le inspiraba pena.

―¡Bien! El medimago dice que será una niña fuerte y vivaz ―explicó con una sonrisa.

―¿Es una niña? ¡Enhorabuena! ―exclamó Hermione.

En las pocas veces que se había planteado la maternidad como parte de su vida futura, siempre había querido tener una niña.

―Gracias. ―Se sacó una fotografía del bolso―. Fui a un médico muggle solo para conseguir una de estas.

Le tendió una ecografía en que se veían manchas blancas y negras.

―¿Lo sabe Ron ya? ―preguntó. Era una forma suave de indagar cómo llevaba Ron el saber que iba a ser padre en unos meses.

Lavender miró por la ventana.

―No lo sabe. He intentado hablar con él varias veces, pero no ha querido verme ―musitó con lágrimas en los ojos. Miró a Hermione con esperanza―. ¿Tú has hablado con él?

―Vino a… ―empezó Hermione―. Vino a pedirme que volviera con él, pero dije que no, obviamente. No mencionó nada sobre ti o el bebé ―añadió en tono de disculpa.

Lavender se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, pero terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

―Sé que no nos llevábamos muy bien en Hogwarts, pero necesito que sepas que no me acosté con Ron como alguna especie de venganza o porque quisiera arrebatártelo ―explicó―. Simplemente…

Hermione negó con la cabeza y le cogió una mano.

―Ninguna es la misma. Y no eres tú quien tiene que dar explicaciones: al fin y al cabo, es él quien tenía novia y debía controlarse.

―¿Crees que podrías hablar con él? ―preguntó Lavender con vergüenza―. No quiero que se case conmigo ni nada parecido; ni siquiera quiero que me dé dinero si no quiere saber nada de mi hija, solo quiero hablar. Eso es todo.

Hermione suspiró. ¿Quién podría decirle que no a una pobre chica embarazada?

―Lo intentaré, aunque no te prometo nada. Ron puede ser muy cabezota cuando quiere.

Hermione recorrió todo el camino a su casa pensando qué hacer con Ron. Decidió que se pasaría por su casa algún día de la semana siguiente. A quien le contara que había terminado de intermediaria entre su ex y la chica a la que había dejado embarazada, la llamaría tonta.

Draco no la llamó tonta, pero sí que se rio.

―Qué Gryffindor, Granger. Eres demasiado buena y justa para tu bien, ¿lo sabes?

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Cuando nos casemos, más te vale serme fiel y no cometer el mismo error, porque te castraré con una cuchara.

Draco levantó las cejas.

―¿ _Cuando nos casemos_? ¿Eso es un sí?

Hermione se mordió el labio. No había querido decirlo así, pero había pensado sobre ello y al final había decidido que por qué no. Al fin y al cabo, el amor no garantizaba la felicidad; con Malfoy al menos sacaría beneficio.

―Pero quiero más dinero ―demandó.

Draco, lejos de enfadarse, sonrió de lado.

―Eso suena muy Slytherin. ¿Ya se te están pegando las cualidades de mi noble casa?

Hermione le sacó la lengua.

―Es para Lavender, idiota.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

―No me digas que piensas ocuparte del bebé de otra. Por Merlín, Hermione.

Ella pasó por alto la sorpresa de que la llamara por su nombre y se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva.

―Me da pena verla así, no me juzgues. Tampoco es como si fuera a pagarle la universidad, solo quiero darle una pequeña ayuda. Me ha contado que la despidieron hace poco y ha vuelto con sus padres.

Draco negó con la cabeza, incrédulo.

―Me he buscado una mujer demasiado amante de la caridad.

Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo.

―Si sigues así, tendrás que buscarte a otra.

Él rio. Le cogió una mano y le dio un beso en el dorso.

―Mil perdones, mi señora.

Ella sonrió.

―Bueno, ¿cómo lo hacemos? ―preguntó.

―¿Qué quieres que hagamos exactamente? ―respondió él con una sonrisa pícara.

Hermione inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos un momento, pidiendo paciencia.

―Me refiero a cuándo vamos a anunciar nuestro «matrimonio» y cómo. No puedo presentarme un día en el Ministerio con un anillo de diamantes en el dedo y repartiendo invitaciones de boda ―señaló con sorna.

Draco se quedó pensando.

―Creo que sería un gran golpe de efecto si te pido matrimonio en la fiesta del Ministerio.

―¡¿Delante de todos!? ―exclamó Hermione.

Ya podía ver las miradas de asombro y los gritos ahogados de la gente. Por no hablar de las excusas que tendría que dar a sus amigos. Y a sus padres. Temblaba ante la perspectiva.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

―Es perfecto. Das tu discurso, doy el mío y cuando termino me arrodillo y te pido que estemos juntos para siempre. Tú aceptas, lloras un poco…

―No pienso llorar ―intervino ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Bueno, pues sin lloros. Lo importante es que se lo crean. ―Sonrió con malicia―. Mis padres estarán allí; así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.

Hermione tragó saliva.

―¿Debo ir recordando algunos hechizos protectores? ―preguntó medio en broma, medio en serio.

Él negó con la cabeza.

―Mi padre nunca rompería su perfecta imagen, no después de lo que le costó recuperarla tras la guerra. En ese aspecto estamos a salvo. Aunque sí sería buena idea ir a comer algún día a la mansión Malfoy.

Hermione hizo gesto de haberle pegado una bofetada.

―¿A tu casa? ―preguntó, acariciándose inconscientemente la cicatriz del brazo.

Draco, que percibió el gesto, dijo rápidamente:

―También podemos ir a algún sitio público. Un restaurante estará bien.

―Tendré que presentarte a mis padres, aunque sea por Skype ―dijo ella. Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el sofá―. Tu cumpleaños es en siete meses, así que tendremos que darnos prisa. Cuántas cosas para tan poco tiempo ―masculló.

* * *

 **~N/A:** ¡Ahora empieza lo bueno del fic! ¿Qué opináis de todo el drama Hermione-Ron-Lavender? Pobre Ro-ro, últimamente siempre lo pongo de malo, pero es que es muy fácil.

Del próximo capítulo (actualización: 8 de julio) ya llevo 3'7k, pero solamente la mitad de lo que quiero contar; es la primera vez que escribo capítulos tan largos, pero como no quiero que se alargue la historia, meteré todo lo que tenga que meter en cada cap, aunque luego sean de 8k cada uno. ¿Pero no hay motivos para quejarse, no? ;) ¡Nos vemos en dos semanas! **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	3. Prometidos

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Sé que he actualizado una semana después de lo que dije en el capítulo anterior, pero me fui de viaje y me era imposible subir el capítulo. Cuando me retraso en las actualizaciones no es porque quiera, sino porque me ha surgido algo o no tengo inspiración. Nunca os dejaría esperando por gusto.

Vale, este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores, pero es que tenía más cosas que contar. Ron va a seguir apareciendo, así como Lavender, porque aunque centrarme en nuestra OTP está muy bien, en sus vidas pasan muchas más cosas fuera de su no-relación y creo que merecen que las solucione.

¡A leer! **N/A~**

* * *

 **LAS SEIS ETAPAS DEL AMOR**

* * *

 **III. Prometidos**

Draco insistió en que, si iban a confesar su amor públicamente durante aquella fiesta, más les valía estar impecables.

―He visto tu armario, Granger. La moda de hace diez años me ha mandado una lechuza: quieren que les devuelvas los modelitos.

Hermione frunció los labios en un mohín.

―Mi ropa es perfecta, gracias. De hecho, ya sé qué me pondré para la fiesta…

Fue a su habitación y volvió con una falda roja y una blusa blanca de tirantes. Malfoy se quedó mirando el conjunto con escepticismo.

―Pareces una azafata de vuelo ―señaló con acritud.

Hermione miró hacia el techo mientras soltaba un grito de frustración.

―¡No vamos a durar casados ni dos días si sigues criticando mi vestuario!

―Va, dame el gusto, querida futura esposa ―sonrió él―. Un vestido, no te pido más.

Al final Hermione accedió a ir de compras, solo por no oír sus quejas durante un segundo más. Supuso que irían al callejón Diagon, pero Draco la condujo a una tienda en el Londres muggle. Ella se quedó mirando el escaparate con desconfianza.

―¿Desde cuándo compras en sitios muggles? ―inquirió.

―Tú eres quien va a comprar, técnicamente ―corrigió él―. Seguro que nadie se espera que lleves algo tan sofisticado y caro.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Espero que traigas dinero, porque no pienso dejarme el sueldo del mes en un vestido.

―Y unos tacones ―añadió él. Hermione tembló. Por lo que sabía, cualquier zapato básico en aquella tienda superaba los dos ceros. ¿Zapato básico? Ja―. Pero tranquila ―se sacó la cartera, llena de billetes de cien libras―, que paga mi madre.

Hermione enarcó una ceja. Estuvo a punto de preguntar si su madre le había dado el dinero a sabiendas de que iba a invertirlo en una sangresucia, pero en ese momento él la empujó hacia la tienda y se le olvidó cualquier pensamiento al ver la ropa que había en el interior.

Una dependienta de unos treinta años y figura imposiblemente delgada se les acercó. Con un rápido vistazo, decidió que Hermione no había vestido con elegancia en su vida y que era Draco a quien debía dirigirse. Por su sonrisa, Hermione vio que también había decidido que Malfoy estaba muy bueno. Muy a su pesar, no podía negarlo.

―Buenos días. ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? ―preguntó solícitamente.

―Tenemos una fiesta dentro de unas semanas y necesito que mi novia sea la mujer más guapa de la fiesta ―dijo él―. Más de lo que ya lo es ―añadió. Hermione, que lo conocía, pudo distinguir su tono divertido: estaba jugando con la dependienta―. Saque los mejores vestidos que tenga. Y zapatos ―ordenó.

La sonrisa de la mujer vaciló un poco al ver cómo Malfoy se acercaba a Hermione, pero poco importaba si conseguía hacer una buena venta, así que asintió y empezó a correr de un lado a otro cogiendo ropa de aquí y allá.

―Pruébese estos, a ver cómo le quedan. ―La mujer lo dijo en un tono que dejaba bastante claro su escepticismo.

―Perdone ―Draco se acercó a ella―, ¿cómo se llama? ―preguntó.

―Felicia.

Draco sonrió.

―Felicia, estoy notando cierto tono reticente por su parte. Si le incomoda atendernos, podemos irnos a otro sitio ―borró la sonrisa del rostro; Malfoy podía ser bastante aterrador si se lo proponía―; después de dejar una valoración en una hoja de reclamación.

Felicia tragó saliva, pero se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa tirante.

―Por supuesto, perdóneme, señor. ―Se giró hacia Hermione―. Si necesita ayuda, no dude en llamarme ―le dijo antes de retirarse a la esquina más alejada de la tienda.

Hermione miró a Draco con el ceño fruncido.

―No hacía falta tratarla de ese modo.

―Su trabajo es sonreír aunque no le guste. Por el precio que voy a pagar por la ropa, más le vale ser un poco más amable ―dijo antes de sentarse en uno de los cómodos sillones que había enfrente de los probadores.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero entró en el probador sin decir nada. Suspiró al ver el montón de vestidos que tenía que probarse. Empezó por uno rojo palabra de honor.

Cuando salió, Draco tardó un segundo en negar con la cabeza.

―Ese rojo es demasiado chabacano.

Hermione sonrió de lado.

―¿No será que es un Gryffindor? ―inquirió―. Pues que sepas que el verde queda descartado.

Draco suspiró como si le doliera aquella afirmación.

―Es un sacrificio que no estoy contento de hacer. Una lástima, seguro que te hubiera quedado de muerte.

Hermione fue desfilando delante de su «novio» con los diferentes vestidos. Unos fueron vetados por él por demasiado poco adecuados, y otros por ella por demasiado incómodos. Mientras Hermione se probaba toda la ropa de la tienda, iban charlando.

―¿Piensas ir a hablar con Ron? ―preguntó él.

Hermione suspiró. Había estado posponiéndolo durante los últimos días.

―Supongo que tengo que hacerlo: se lo prometí a Lavender.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Hermione sacó la cabeza por un hueco de la cortina.

―¡Ni hablar! Sois tan tontos ambos que seguro que termináis peleándoos sin motivo.

Draco se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

―Un poco de diversión nunca viene mal.

Hermione cerró la cortina de nuevo y miró los vestidos que quedaban: uno azul de tirantes gruesos, uno rosa palo y otro granate con un tirante.

Se decidió por el azul.

―Ayúdame con esto ―dijo. Necesitaba que alguien le subiera la cremallera de la espalda.

Draco se acercó a ella y se quedó unos segundos contemplando la piel desnuda de su espalda. Hermione había tenido que quitarse el sujetador para que el vestido quedara bien.

―¿Draco? ―llamó ella, devolviéndolo a la realidad―. ¿Piensas hacer que se suba sola con magia o qué?

Él parpadeó varias veces antes de subir con una mano la cremallera mientras apoyaba la otra en su hombro. Sus dedos rozaron su piel, haciendo que ella se estremeciera casi imperceptiblemente. Cuando hubo terminado, ella se giró y levantó los brazos. Draco observó cómo la tela se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Era un vestido sencillo, pero con los zapatos adecuados y el pelo recogido, causaría sensación.

―Este ―dijo.

Hermione se giró hacia el espejo y sonrió con satisfacción.

―Sí, a mí también es el que más me gusta.

Al final, salieron de la tienda con el vestido y unos tacones y un bolso negros para acompañar. Ah, y unos cuantos billetes menos en la cartera de Draco, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto.

―¿Ya tienes el anillo? ―inquirió Hermione. Draco sonrió. Había ido a comprarlo unos días antes―. ¿Puedo verlo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

―Trae mala suerte.

―Es ver el vestido de la novia lo que da mala suerte ―corrigió.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

―Como sea. Hasta la fiesta, nada.

―Me tienes bastante limitada en esta relación, ¿eh?

Él soltó una carcajada. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

―Es por tu bien, cariño.

Hermione se estremeció al oír el apelativo cariñoso.

―No me llames así ―pidió―. Era lo que nos decíamos Ron y yo.

Malfoy la miró con expresión apesadumbrada, pero volvió a su expresión jovial en seguida.

―Tendré que pensar en otra cosa, entonces. Nadie se va a creer que estamos juntos si sigo llamándote «Granger».

―«Salvadora de mi vida» servirá. O «diosa divina» ―sugirió ella en broma.

Draco hizo gesto de ir a vomitar.

―Antes me corto la lengua que te llamo esas cosas.

Ella rio. Por unos minutos, olvidó que tenía que ir a hablar con Ron.

Siguió posponiéndolo unos días, hasta que esos días se convirtieron en una semana. ¿Qué temía? No tendría por qué importarle verlo de nuevo; al fin y al cabo, hacía un par de meses que no eran nada. Había tenido tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que no lo quería. Aunque la verdad era que no había conseguido olvidarlo del todo.

Al final, un sábado por la mañana decidió hacer acopio de un poco de valor y se apareció en su antigua casa, la que había compartido con él. Llamó a la puerta varias veces, y ya estaba pensando en marcharse y volver otro día cuando oyó unos pasos en el interior.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Hermione pudo percibir que Ron había estado durmiendo hasta que ella lo había despertado. Parecía estar bien, aunque llevaba barba de varios días, algo raro en él. Sus ojos azules brillaron con esperanza cuando lo vio.

―Vengo a hablar de Lavender. ―Y esa esperanza murió.

Hermione no esperó a que le diera pena y entró en la casa sin invitación. Fue directamente a la cocina. Ron la siguió y se quedó observando desde el umbral cómo ella hacía café y lo servía en sendas tazas. Puso un poco de leche y dos azucarillos en la suya, y dejó la de Ron sin nada, como a él le gustaba. Solo cuando estuvo sentada en la mesa y lo miró, Ron se atrevió a ocupar la silla enfrente de ella.

―¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó.

Hermione pensó en lo irónico de su situación: tenía al hombre por el que todavía sentía algo sentado enfrente, sin embargo, iba a casarse con otro hombre al que apreciaba, sí, pero no amaba. Su historia daba para un best-seller romántico. O trágico, más bien.

―Bien ―terminó respondiendo―. Con mucho trabajo, como siempre.

―Mi padre me ha dicho que no has ido más por casa.

Hermione hizo gesto de dolor, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Lo último que quería en el mundo era que los Weasley pensaran que ya no quería relacionarse con ellos.

―No quiero causar situaciones incómodas ―se justificó―. Pero me pasaré algún día, eso sí puedo prometerlo.

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo que ninguno tenía el valor de romper. Al final, Ron hizo gala de su espíritu Gryffindor y fue el primero en sacar el tema.

―Dijiste que querías hablar de Lavender.

Hermione asintió.

―La vi el otro día. Me contó que no quieres hablar con ella y que si podía venir y hacerte cambiar de opinión ―informó―. ¿Por qué no quieres verla?

Él apartó la mirada y se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

―No estoy preparado ―musitó.

Hermione dejó la taza sobre la mesa y lo miró fijamente. Ellos habían hablado del futuro en algunas ocasiones, y en ese futuro entraba algún que otro niño. Pero suponía que no era lo mismo querer tener hijos con tu novia a enterarte de que habías dejado embarazada a una antigua compañera del colegio. Aun así, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

―Lavender está de casi cinco meses. Antes de que te des cuenta, tu hija habrá nacido y…

Ron levantó la vista y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

―¿Es una niña? ―preguntó.

Hermione apretó los labios. Se le había escapado, pero tal vez eso sirviera para hacerlo reaccionar. Asintió.

―Mira, Ron, no te estoy pidiendo que vayas a verla y le pidas matrimonio. Ella ni siquiera quiere que te hagas responsable si no quieres, pero al menos dile _algo_. Es lo mínimo que se merecen ella y la niña.

―No sé si estoy preparado para ser padre ―confesó.

Hermione suspiró.

―No pasa nada. Nadie te pide que lo seas. Podéis llegar a un acuerdo: puedes ayudarla económicamente, si quieres, o ir a visitar a la niña de vez en cuando. O puedes olvidar que todo esto ha pasado. Al fin y al cabo, es mucho mejor que la niña sea criada por una madre a ver a un padre muy de vez en cuando que solo se ocupa de ella por obligación.

Ron pareció considerar sus palabras. Al final asintió.

―Sí, me parece razonable. Siempre has tenido razón en todo ―intentó una sonrisa, pero ella no se la devolvió.

―Hay otra cosa que quiero contarte ―dijo ella. Prefería enfrentarse a su reacción ahora que cuando se hiciera público―: Draco y yo estamos saliendo ―anunció.

Hermione podía ver cómo la mentira viajaba lentamente desde su boca hasta el cerebro de Ron, y de ahí a su corazón. La miró con una mezcla de dolor, incomprensión e ira.

―Lo sabía ―musitó. Le dedicó una mirada acusadora―. Al final tenía yo razón.

Las implicaciones de su acusación golpearon con fuerza en el pecho de Hermione. Sabía qué parecía aquello: anunciaba su noviazgo con Draco poco tiempo después de dejar a Ron, un Ron que la había acusado con anterioridad de tener algo con Draco.

―Puedes pensar lo que quieras. No me creíste en su momento y puedes elegir no creerme ahora, pero era y sigue siendo verdad: no me lie con Malfoy cuando todavía estábamos juntos ―espetó―. Es la última vez que hablo contigo de esto. ―Calló un segundo―. Eso no es todo: va a pedirme que me case con él en unas semanas, en la fiesta anual del Ministerio.

Ron se levantó de la silla y la miró, boquiabierto.

―Diez años. Estuvimos juntos diez años y siempre decías que no estabas preparada. ¿Y ahora llega él y a los dos meses vais a casaros? ―recriminó.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se mantuvo firme.

―No he venido a que me eches en cara cómo llevo mi vida. Ya hemos hablado de lo que teníamos que hablar, así que eso es todo. Puedes juzgarme, criticarme o hablar mal de mí, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que voy a casarme con Draco. —Y sin nada más que añadir, se levantó—. Adiós, Ron.

Se marchó a toda prisa y se apareció en su piso. Draco, que estaba sentado en la mesa del salón con unos cuantos papeles esparcidos por encima, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró. Hermione intentó contener las lágrimas, pero no pudo, así que se marchó a su habitación para no aguantar la vergüenza de que la viera llorar.

Él la siguió, pero se encontró con una puerta cerrada. Llamó con los nudillos.

―Granger. ―Silencio, solo interrumpido por unos sollozos―. Hermione, ábreme ―volvió a intentarlo.

―No está cerrada ―respondió ella con la voz ahogada.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la vio sentada en la cama, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Intentó sonreír.

―Debo de parecerte muy tonta.

Él se acercó a ella. Se sentó en la cama, a su lado, y lentamente la abrazó. Hermione se dejó hacer, apoyando la cara en su hombro y dejando que las manos de él la apretaran contra su cuerpo. Tenía que admitir que aquel abrazo era de lo más reconfortante.

―Me pareces una mujer muy valiente ―susurró contra su oído.

Se quedaron así, él acariciando suavemente su espalda y ella llorando contra su camisa unos minutos más, hasta que finalmente Hermione se serenó y se apartó de él.

―Ya está. Gracias ―dijo.

Él sonrió y apartó una lágrima de su mejilla con el pulgar.

―¿Para qué están los novios de pega si no?

Hermione sonrió.

―No sé cómo Astoria te dejó escapar ―bromeó. Draco no sonrió, y se tumbó en la cama, boca arriba―. Lo siento, no debería…

Él negó con la cabeza.

―No, no pasa nada. Astoria y yo estuvimos bien juntos, al menos durante un tiempo. ―Hermione se tumbó a su lado y escuchó―. Pero un día, mientras estaba en el jardín de su casa, tomando un té con sus padres, la miré y no vi a la mujer con la que quiero pasar mi vida. Astoria me cae bien, y espero poder seguir llamándome su amigo, pero no la quería. Después de la guerra me había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, y me ahogaba pensando que siempre sería el mortífago que intentó matar a Dumbledore.

―¿Y cómo reaccionó ella? ―preguntó Hermione.

Draco la miró de reojo.

―Sorprendentemente bien. Cuando le conté que no tenía intención de casarme con ella, se mostró hasta aliviada. «Durante este último año he notado que anhelas algo que no vas a encontrar aquí. No quiero pasar mi vida pensando que no puedo cumplir tus expectativas», me dijo. Cuando rompimos el compromiso, mi padre amenazó con desheredarme, algo que, muy a su pesar, no podía hacer, así que se limitó a echarme de casa. Él y mi madre discutieron muchísimo, tanto que pensé que se divorciarían, pero eso fue algo que tampoco pasó.

―Vaya ―murmuró Hermione, sin saber bien qué decir.

Draco se incorporó.

―Pero basta de historias tristes ―dijo―. ¿Tienes hambre? Últimamente me salen unos sándwiches para chuparte los dedos.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

―Creo que en el fondo quieres casarte conmigo para no morirte de hambre.

Él hizo como si le hubiera dado en el pecho con un Avada.

―Justo en el blanco ―bromeó antes de ir a la cocina.

Sí, definitivamente había encontrado al no-novio más perfecto que había. Quién iba a decirle diez años atrás que Draco Malfoy y ella serían amigos.

A medida que su pedida de mano se hacía más inminente, Hermione decidió que sería buena idea comunicar la «buena» noticia a sus padres y amigos para que no les llegara de sopetón.

Decidió empezar por Ginny.

Decidió ir a casa de los Potter a una hora a la que sabía que Harry no estaría. Había querido mentirle a Ginny y contarle la versión oficial que había ideado en su mente, pero era incapaz. Sabía que con una mirada su amiga lo descubriría todo. Había imaginado todo tipo de situaciones posibles, desde que Ginny se enfadara hasta que se riera de ella o la llamara loca, pero la pelirroja se limitó a mirarla fijamente con las cejas levantadas mientras acunaba al pequeño James en sus brazos.

―Estás loca. ―Bueno, al menos Hermione no se había equivocado en una de las predicciones―. ¿Lo haces para vengarte de Ron? ―preguntó.

Hermione se sintió molesta por ese comentario.

―¡Por supuesto que no! Lo hago simplemente por el dinero… y porque así me mantengo ocupada y no pienso en Ron ―admitió.

―Pero casaros… Eso implica muchas cosas ―dijo Ginny, mirándola significativamente.

Las mejillas de Hermione adquirieron un ligero tono sonrosado.

―Sé en qué estás pensando, y _no_. Malfoy y yo llevamos esto como si fuera un negocio y, de hecho, lo es: él consigue su herencia y yo el dinero que necesito para una preciosa casa que me compraré a las afueras.

Ginny se levantó y dejó a su hijo en la cuna, no sin antes acariciarle la mejilla con mimo.

―La casa podrías comprártela tú misma con una hipoteca, y lo sabes. No cobráis tan poco en el Ministerio ―señaló.

Hermione no podía rebatir esa observación.

―Cierto, pero también lo hago por hacerle un favor a un amigo.

Ginny sonrió de lado.

―«Amigo». Ya.

―¡Al final me voy a liar con Draco solo para que tengáis razón de una vez! ―exclamó Hermione, frustrada.

―Apuesto a que a ambos os gustaría ―respondió su amiga, apoyando la cabeza en una mano y batiendo las pestañas repetidamente en su dirección.

Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

―Eres horrible.

―¿Pero seré tu horrible dama de honor, verdad? ―preguntó.

―¿Y lo dudas?

A sus padres, en cambio, decidió que sí era buena idea mentirles. De otro modo, intentarían convencerla de que no lo hiciera y se sentirían culpables por no poder darle el dinero que tenían ahorrado para ella pero que gastaron cuando se mudaron a Australia.

A Hermione se le empañaron los ojos cuando los vio a través de la pantalla del ordenador.

―Bueno… ¿a qué debemos el honor de tu visita virtual? ―preguntó su padre en broma.

―Sí, lo sé, lo siento. Últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada ―se disculpó Hermione. Esperó a que sus padres se hubieron colocado cómodos para soltar la bomba―. Pero quería veros porque tengo algo importante que contaros ―dijo con evidente nerviosismo.

―¿Ron y tú habéis vuelto? ―inquirió su madre.

―¿Qué? ¡No! Ron es agua pasada ―aseguró―. He conocido a alguien más ―anunció. Sus padres se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisilla―. Y vamos a casarnos.

Silencio. Hermione les dio unos minutos para que digieran la noticia.

―Hermione, hija… Ron y tú cortasteis hace dos meses ―dijo su madre con tacto―. No puedes haberte enamorado tanto de otra persona en tan poco tiempo.

―Sé cómo suena, pero os prometo que no hago esto por despecho. Draco y yo hemos conectado en seguida: tenemos caracteres parecidos, y a ambos nos gustan las mismas cosas ―explicó―. Antes creía que Ron era el hombre de mi vida, pero pasaron diez años y resultó que no era así. Creo que no quiero esperar otros diez años para ver si me he equivocado o no.

Su madre no parecía convencida, pero no quiso discutir.

―Si tú crees que es lo mejor para ti…

―Lo único que queremos es verte feliz.

―Draco me hará feliz, ya lo veréis. ―Al menos hasta que se divorciaran, en un año y medio, más o menos.

Al final, el gran día llegó. Hermione dedicó la tarde entera a ducharse, depilarse, ponerse crema y arreglarse. Usó un poco más de maquillaje del que le gustaba llevar: rímel, eyeliner, un poco de colorete y los labios de un rosa cereza. Desde que entró a la ducha hasta que salió de su habitación completamente arreglada habían pasado dos horas, pero valió la pena, porque cuando Draco la vio, silbó de asombro.

―¡Qué guapa! ―alabó―. Serás la envidia de todas las mujeres de la fiesta.

Hermione enarcó una ceja, desafiante.

―¿Estás implicando que no estoy guapa siempre?

―Yo no he dicho eso, me refería a que…

Hermione rio.

―Tranquilo, solo estaba poniéndote a prueba. ―Se detuvo en el espejo de la entrada a comprobar que no hubiera un pelo fuera de su sitio―. Conmigo no tienes que esforzarte.

Él se situó detrás de ella y sonrió.

―¿Porque ya has caído a mis pies?

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Porque te conozco y no me impresionas.

Draco puso cara apenada.

―Tendré que borrar «noche de sexo salvaje con Hermione Granger» de mi lista. Una lástima, la verdad. Me había puesto mis calzoncillos de la suerte.

Hermione lo miró con recelo; no podía estar hablando en serio. Pero cuando él soltó una carcajada, se relajó. Por supuesto que estaba bromeando. Draco le abrió la puerta y le ofreció su brazo.

―¿Estás lista, futura señora Malfoy?

La bruja pasó una mano por su brazo y asintió.

―Por supuesto, futuro señor Granger.

La entrada del Ministerio de Magia, donde se celebraría la fiesta, había sido adornada especialmente para la ocasión. Había elfos domésticos por todas partes, vestidos de etiqueta (algo bastante cómico) y trasportando copas de champagne. También habían colocado varias mesas flotantes con canapés encima, y el techo había sido hechizado al estilo de Hogwarts: podía verse el cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas.

A medida que los ojos de la gente se clavaban en ellos, Hermione empezaba a arrepentirse. Oía los murmullos, aunque se esforzaba en no distinguir ninguna palabra. Llegó un momento en que se agobió y detuvo su paso. Draco se paró al ver que ella no avanzaba y la miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Ella intentó sonreír, pero le salió forzado.

—No va a salir bien. Sabrán que es una farsa y quedaremos en ridículo delante de todo el mundo. —Le faltaba poco para empezar a hiperventilar.

Draco la cogió por el codo y la arrimó a la pared para tener más intimidad. Unas cuantas personas se quedaron mirándolos, pero él las ignoró y posó las manos en el rostro de Hermione, obligándola suavemente a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hermione, tranquilízate. Estás preciosa, yo estoy muy guapo, no te voy a mentir —se permitió una pequeña sonrisa vanidosa — y aunque la gente crea saber que pasa, nunca estarán seguros y nunca se atreverán a preguntar. Si puedes soportar los chistes malos del tío ese de Uso Incorrecto de Artefactos Muggles, podrás con esto. —Muy a su pesar, Hermione se rio, a lo que Draco se relajó y sonrió—. Venga, que todavía queda mucha gente a la que dar envidia —le dijo, ofreciéndole su brazo de nuevo—. Piensa que al menos no nos hemos encontrado todavía con mis padres —bromeó, aunque no parecía totalmente despreocupado.

Hermione inspiró hondo y aceptó el ofrecimiento. Solamente tenía que fingir que todo iba de maravilla, que nadie mentía y que ella estaba enamoradísima del hombre que tenía al lado. Casi nada.

Malfoy era un experto en pasearse por allí saludando a todo el mundo pero sin detenerse a hablar con nadie, como si no fueran dignos de su tiempo. Al final, vieron al señor ministro despidiéndose de varios altos cargos del ministerio y aprovecharon la ocasión para acercarse a él.

—¿Estáis preparados? —les preguntó el hombre nada más verlos—. Confío en que vuestro discurso sea inspirador.

—Por supuesto, Ministro —respondió Draco, guiñándole un ojo—. Aunque me temo que no podré llegar a la altura de mi acompañante —suspiró dramáticamente—: se le da demasiado bien ser la mejor en todo.

Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas que hizo reír a Kingsley.

—Me alegra ver que habéis venido juntos, es toda una declaración de intenciones. —Hermione empezó a sonrojarse; ¿tan evidente era?—. Por haberme hecho caso en lo de unir fuerzas —aclaró al ver la expresión de la bruja.

Esta suspiró aliviada.

—Sí, por supuesto —convino—. Nada mejor que esto —levantó ligeramente el brazo que la unía a Malfoy— para demostrar el espíritu del ministerio.

En aquel momento, la subsecretaria se acercó a Shacklebolt para indicarle que la ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar.

—Nos vemos en unos minutos —se despidió de la pareja.

Justo delante de la enorme estatua que adornaba la entrada del Ministerio, apareció un atril dorado sobre una plataforma negra. Realmente ninguna de esas cosas era necesarias, no cuando el ministro podía usar un Sonorus, pero así le desprendía más magnanimidad. Y definitivamente funcionó, porque la gente empezó a congregarse a su alrededor para escuchar su discurso. Hermione siempre había admirado a Kingsley por tener talento tanto para la diplomacia como para la verdadera acción.

Para culminar su entrada, el ministro de magia carraspeó y miró a su audiencia durante un par de segundos. Hermione y Draco se colocaron justo delante de él, en un hueco desde donde eran perfectamente visibles para mucha gente. De hecho, la bruja vio por el rabillo del ojo ese pelo rojo inconfundible. Aunque no quería hacerlo, echó una mirada rápida hacia allí y vio que Arthur había acudido con Molly. El matrimonio tenía la mirada clavada en Hermione y Draco. Ella se sintió avergonzada por algún motivo, pero antes de intentar centrarse en el discurso de Shacklebolt, vio que Molly le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bienvenidos. Un año más, nos encontramos reunidos para celebrar que el Ministerio no se ha venido abajo —se escucharon varias risas, y Kingsley sonrió antes de seguir—. Y también para brindar por la maravillosa labor que realizan todas y cada una de las personas que trabajan aquí porque el país siga adelante. —Un elfo doméstico le acercó una copa de champagne, que Kingsley levantó; todos los presentes lo imitaron—. Como llevo diez años en esto, ya no se me ocurren discursos originales, así que he pensado en que es mejor dejar hablar a dos personas que —miró brevemente a Draco y Hermione y sonrió— representan el espíritu del trabajo duro y la superación. Por favor —concluyó con una mano abierta hacia ellos, ofreciéndoles a subir.

Draco subió primero y le tendió una mano a su acompañante. Sus manos permanecieron unidas unos segundos más de los necesarios, pero Hermione sonrió discretamente al pensar que todo formaba parte de su pequeña representación. Él se colocó a un lado del atril, ya que habían acordado que ella hablaría primero para después concluir ambos discursos con el golpe de efecto de la pedida de mano.

—Gracias, señor ministro, por darme la oportunidad de hablar en un día tan señalado como hoy —empezó Hermione; tenía la boca seca, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse y sonrió—. Como bien saben —miró al público y se relajó al ver que no había ninguna expresión hostil u aburrida—, este año marca el décimo aniversario desde que terminó la guerra. Los que fueron conmigo a Hogwarts saben cuánto me gusta deslumbrar a todo el mundo con hechos y datos —varios de los presentes, que efectivamente la habían conocido durante sus años de estudiante, rieron; Harry negó con la cabeza, sonriendo—, pero hoy voy a dejar eso de lado y me voy a centrar en lo que importa —se miró las manos, que se aferraban al atril, y se obligó a relajarlas—: quiero dar las gracias por la presencia de todos y cada uno de los que estamos aquí. No creo que seamos capaces nunca de olvidar lo que pasó, y no es, ni mucho menos, lo que pretendo, pero estoy muy orgullosa de que, como sociedad y como supervivientes, hayamos aprendido a superar los rencores del pasado —en este punto miró brevemente a Draco, quien le devolvió la sonrisa— y a darnos la mano para construir un futuro mejor. —Alguien empezó a aplaudir y pronto todos los asistentes se unieron—. Gracias —murmuró, apartándose a un lado. Hablar de la guerra siempre la ponía sensible.

Draco ocupó el lugar vacío no sin antes darle un apretón cariñoso en el brazo. Hermione lo vio carraspear y sonreír como si se estuviera preparando para dar un buen espectáculo. Aunque, en cierta manera, eso era verdad. Por un momento envidió su carisma natural para hablar en público.

—Queridos amigos, yo no quiero dar las gracias al señor Shacklebolt, porque la verdad es que lo único que ha hecho ha sido quitarse el muerto de encima y pasárnoslo a nosotros. —Varias personas rieron, Kingsley el que más. Hermione miró a Draco y se fijó que podría estar diciendo lo más vulgar del mundo, pero si salía de su boca, siempre sonaría elegante—. Pero ya que estoy, quiero aprovechar para dar las gracias por varias cosas.

Draco miró su copa de champagne durante unos segundos, un golpe de efecto que servía para crear expectación.

—En primer lugar, debo agradecer a los aquí presentes por darme la oportunidad de demostrar que no soy solamente un tatuaje en mi brazo. Me esfuerzo cada día en demostrarles que no se han equivocado conmigo.

Era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que Hermione lo escuchaba hacer alguna referencia a su pasado como mortífago. Draco había hablado con la valentía de alguien que había asumido sus errores y se había hecho cargo de ellos. Alguien que trabajaba todos los días para no dejar que su pasado lo definiera.

—También quiero dar las gracias a mis padres, que se encuentran casi al fondo —Hermione siguió con la mirada la copa levantada de Draco y vio a los Malfoy, con su perfecta pose y su maldita perfección en medio de una multitud que parecía chabacana a su lado. Ahora que los había visto, no podía despegar la mirada de ellos. Tragó saliva cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Lucius Malfoy, pero obligó a sus ojos a volver a Draco—. Sobre todo a mi padre, quien me inculcó toda la vida que era un derecho de nuestra familia conseguir lo que quisiéramos. Yo lo he conseguido, así que gracias, padre. —El tono irónico no pasó desapercibido a nadie, y mucho menos a Lucius, quien apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

—Pero hay una persona en especial a quien quiero dar las gracias por estar a mi lado, hoy y siempre. —En ese momento se giró hacia Hermione con una sonrisa, y esta perdió el aliento—. Hermione Granger ha resultado ser la mejor compañera de trabajo y de vida que he podido descubrir. Ella me ha enseñado lo que es el trabajo duro de verdad, lo que es no dejarse amedrentar por aquellos que no creen que te merezcas lo que te has ganado con tu esfuerzo y talento —seguía hablando sobre ella, pero en vez de mirar al público, tenía los ojos grises clavados en los de Hermione—. Sé que esto puede resultar una sorpresa para muchos —cogió a Hermione de la mano y la llevó a un lado, donde no hubiera atril que los tapara—, pero es lo que mi corazón me pide que haga.

El corazón de Hermione palpitaba con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que hasta Lucius Malfoy podía escucharlo. Peor para ella, porque así sabría el lugar exacto donde estaba para poder arrancárselo en cuanto Draco terminara con lo que iba a hacer.

Mientras tanto, él se había arrodillado y había sacado una cajita de terciopelo negro del bolsillo. La bruja sabía lo que venía a continuación, pero aun así no pudo evitar sonrojarse profusamente. Draco abrió la caja, dejando entrever un anillo de compromiso de oro blanco con un diamante redondo engastado.

—Hermione Granger, ¿me concederías el honor de ser tu marido? —preguntó Draco. Debía de sonar muy sincero, porque en la sala se oyeron gritos ahogados y exclamaciones de sorpresa.

Hermione entreabrió los labios para coger aire y, antes de que se arrepintiera o se acobardara, pronunció la palabra que determinaría su futuro:

—Sí.

Lo hizo con voz entrecortada, como si realmente tuviera delante al hombre con el que quería casarse. Por un segundo, la imagen de Ron cruzó su mente, pero la sonrisa satisfecha e incluso emocionada de Draco mientras le ponía el anillo borró cualquier rastro de su ex.

Entonces, después de incorporarse, Draco puso una mano en su cintura y otra en su mejilla, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Hermione se quedó helada, pero comprendió que debían ser creíbles, así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Fue un beso tierno, para nada lo que se esperaría de dos personas que acababan de comprometerse, pero le gustó sentir la calidez y delicadeza de los labios de Draco contra los suyos.

Cuando se separaron, Draco sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Lo hemos conseguido —musitó.

Ella se permitió una carcajada para soltar todos los nervios que había acumulado.

—Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás.

* * *

 **~N/A:** A partir de ahora las cosas van a ir a más, porque ahora que todos saben que están "juntos", van a tener que fingir que son una pareja perfectamente feliz. ¿Podrá conseguirlo Hermione? Pronto lo veremos ;)

Nos leemos el 29 de julio si no me surge ningún otro imprevisto.

 **P.D:** Mañana estamos a 16, así que toca actualizar _Memorias de una guerra_ (Theomione) y publicar el primer capítulo del Two-shot que le regalaré a mi OTP, LadyChocolateLover. Será un dramione AU Royalty, al estilo de Pride and prejudice pero con intrigas aristocráticas ;) ¡No os los perdáis! **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


End file.
